borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fully Loaded
Description Rescue enough Claptraps to earn 42 inventory slots Guide Claptraps are the little robots in the game, like the one you meet in the beginning. You can hear them crying for help when you are near them. Talk to them, and you will get a quest to repair them, like the one in the beginning of the game. After talking to him, you must find the repair kit in the area and talk to him again. After you do this, you will get an item that gives you 3 more inventory slots when you use it. Make sure you don’t sell it. There are 10 in the game. You can check your completed quests to see which ones you already have. Locations of Claptraps # Sledge's Safe House # The Lost Cave # Old Haven # Crazy Earl's Scrap Yard # Trash Coast # Krom's Canyon # New Haven # Crimson Fastness # The Salt Flats # Tetanus Warren Sledge's Safe House 960 Experience points. A third of the the way through you will come to a hall where you will need to go right. Look left and below a dart board to find a Claptrap. Once you interact with him use your map to find the toolbox. It will be inside a caged area and on top of an air duct. The Lost Cave 1020 Experience points. He will be lying right in front of you about halfway through the cave - you can't miss him. The toolbox is fairly easy to find once you get on top of the overpass. New Haven 1380 Experience points. The damaged Claptrap is located just on the north side of town. The toolbox is located on the second floor of a building. *You have to jump up to a smaller building and then jump over to the balcony to get to it (needs confirmation)*. Tetanus Warren 1380 Experience points. The Claptrap will be around the first bandit camp. Activate this mission and follow the icon. This one was a little tricky for me, it will be above you. Climb up on the opposite side and use the awning bar to jump towards the opposite side awning. Jump over to the truss and pick up the toolbox. Earl's Scrapyard 1440 Experience points. Turn left at your first oppurtunity. Follow the left side until you see the Claptrap laying down on the ground between two buildings. Activate the mission and you will see the location of the toolbox. No need to go all the way around, you can work your way up the side right in front of you. Jump off to the platform and you will find the toolbox and a nice little red chest full of goodies. Krom's Canyon 1620 Experience points. Once you head into Krom's Canyon head right. Follow all the way until you see ramps that will take you up. You will see the damaged Claptrap up against the wall after you cross the canyon on a bridge. Activate the mission and you wil need to cross another bridge and you will see the toolbox hanging from a rope. You have to do some tricky jumping to get this one. Old Haven You may have to complete "Not without my Claptrap". The broken Claptrap is in the junkyard section of the town. As you enter the town, make the first right and keep heading toward your right. The Claptrap is located inside a garage on the ground level across from the path to put out the signal fire. The repair pack is on a roof across town. You have to jump off an adjacent roof accessed by a flight of stairs between the 2 buildings. Trash Coast 1740 Experience points. Once you enter this area you have an option of going left towards Rakk Hive or straight ahead. Head straight ahead and you will come up to a raider camp. Towards the back of the camp you will find the defunct Claptrap. The toolbox is located on top of the elevated pipe. Climb up the trash heap and jump over to the pipe and walk out to the end. There you go, another 3 storage slots available. The Salt Flats 1859 Experience points This one is fairly easy. Once get access to Salt Flats and destroy 4 raider cars you will be granted entry into the the huge strip mining machine. Over to the northeast side of this compound (on the ground floor, not up the elevator), on the ground outside of a hut, you will find the Claptrap. This toolbox will be almost directly south of you. Follow the icon to a trash pile and you will see the toolbox under a mattress. Crimson Fastness 1920 Experience points. Another fairly easy one. The only hard part is getting rid of the soldiers.Once you gain entry follow the right side and you will run into the Claptrap. Once you have activated the mission turn to you left and go around to your right to gain access to the walkway on the opposite side of the hallway. Go through the hallway and look down and you will see the toolbox sitting on a table. Now this next part I do not know if it is missable or not. Follow the Claptrap and he will lead you to a door. Once you get there he will open the door for you and inside there will be a red chest that has a Eridian Weapon. For me it was the cannon. I do not know if it varies between classes or not.